


What Makes The Sky So Blue?

by SleepyHydrilla



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, F/F, Guardian Angels, Love Confessions, Sky - Freeform, YouRikoWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydrilla/pseuds/SleepyHydrilla
Summary: “Hey Riko-chan, do you know what makes the sky so blue?”“Why the sudden question, You-chan?! It’s not the time for something like that...”“Riko-chan, please... just answer me...”YouRikoWeek2018 Day 2 - Sky





	What Makes The Sky So Blue?

The last thing the 24 years old Riko remembers was sitting on a passenger seat inside a plane that would bring her back to Japan. She was so tired after a certain piano recital she took part abroad that she fell asleep instantly the moment she found her seat. It wasn’t comfy enough much to her dismay, But she’d take it for now because of the exhaustion.

So, what happened to her after that? She doesn’t really sure to tell the truth. The only thing she barely knows is that she heard a loud bang in her slumber. It sounded like an explosion in her ears. That’s when she suddenly felt her body was thrown away for uknown reason. At the same time a jolt of pain coursing through her frame, forcing the exhausted pianist to open her heavy eyes.

A blinding light enters her vision, but it’s only temporary as her pupils slowly contracting to adapt with such amount of light. It takes awhile until she regains her vision completely. However the moment she’s able to see her surrounding, the pianist goes agape in an instant. What reflected on her eyes isn’t the inside of an aircraft she was riding anymore. A hue of blue is the only thing there as Riko finds herself plummeting down from the sky.

_‘It hurts... W-What happened?! Where’s the other passengers?!’_

The pianist’s mind goes into a panic. Her long red hair waves violently against the wind while her body keep falling in a high speed. Riko still have no idea what had happened to her. The pianist tries looking around in hope of answer despite the searing pain caused by burn injuries over her body. Her eyes widens the moment she caught a glimpse of dark cloud-like smoke quite far above her, leading her to draw a conclusion the plane that supposedly brings her back home had exploded midway in the air. And as the result, her body plunges back to earth thanks to gravity pulling her down.

Riko isn’t sure whether she was lucky or not considering the explosion didn’t kill her instantly. She even considers it as a miracle that she doesn’t lose concsciousness due to the pain creeping on her. But she knows one thing. Lucky or not, it only serves to prolong her life for a little. It’s inevitable, eventhough that she didn’t die due to the explosion, there’s no way that she would survive falling from such height.

Tears dropping from her eyes, forming some beads of water as fear consuming her. While her body keep plummeting down, the pianist begin seeing her past memories one by one. People said that when death is approaching, one’s memory would be played before their eyes like a film. Perhaps, it’s what happened to the pianist right now.

She remembers the time when her parents bought her a piano for her fifth birthday. Her little self was very happy that the pianist remember she was grinning ear to ear the moment the said piano was arrived at her home. She loved it so much that despite being unable to play any piece yet that time, her small fingers kept pressing on the keys randomly. It was the beginning how piano becomes a part of her life up until now.

Then, another scene flashes in her mind. This time, it was the moment when she transfered school.

“My name is Sakurauchi Riko, pleased to meet you everyone!” a small smile could be seen on the pianist face. But it was actually no more than a mere mask.

This memory is actually one of the unpleasant memories Riko has. The reason is simple. As long as Riko can remember, it was the 4th times she transfered to another school mainly due to her father’s work. It’s not like that she hate transfering from one school to another. It’s just made her feeling sad. Imagine building your relation ship and having precious memories with new friends, only to lose it not long after that.

Therefore, the pianist choose to close her mental shell and distancing herself from everyone, leaving herself alone with only a very few acquintances. It slowly tortured her. But still, at least it won’t hurt too much when the time for her to transfer again would come. That’s what her teenage-self thought at first.

However, something she never expected before occured. It was just a week after her younger self transfered when her homeroom teacher made an unexpected announcement. Their class would have another new transfer student for that day.

Riko had a mixed feeling when she heard the announcement. It was usually herself that being the new transfer student and receiving the welcome. This time it would be the first time for her to do the opposite while seeing the new transfer student introducing themselves to the class. It was a new experience for someone like her.

“You may come in now!” the homeroom teacher said with a firm tone.

The new transfer student entered the classroom. It was a girl. Her wavy short ash-colored hair waves gently before she stopped right in front of the whiteboard and began writing her name there. Riko’s gaze stops right to the new transfer student’s face when she finished jotting down her name. A pair of baby blue eyes and a fair white skin complement her feature. For Riko, it felt like she was staring at an angel that time.

“Nice to meet you everyone! My name is You Watanabe. My hobby is sewing and swimming. I’m transferred here because of family circumstance. I hope we can be friends, Yosoro!” The short haired girl named You gave a salute before looking around among the fellow students in front of her. It was that time when her eyes met with Riko’s. And for some reason, the new transfer student smiled at her.

“Hey! Hey! I heard you are also a tranfer student, Riko-chan...” It was the rest period when the ash-haired girl approached her with an innocent smile on her thin lips.

“Well, yes you’re right about that, Watanabe-san.” Riko replied. She was curious why the girl decide to approach her first of all thing.

“So, Riko-chan... do you mind accompanying to walk around the campus? I’m rather new here since I transfered just today. It would be a great help if you could show me around, tehee...” Riko only blinked when she heard what the ash-haired girl just said. It didn’t make sense at all for her when Watanabe You asked her to be her tour guide around the school. It was true that she transfered here a week earlier than her. But why asking for her help? Why didn’t she ask another student who knows the school more than her?

“Wait, please don’t get me wrong, Riko-chan! I know it’s better for me to ask someone else if it comes to this school. I just think that you would be easier to approach since both of us are transfer student here...”

_Ah, so that was the reason..._

“If you are fine with someone like me, I don’t mind accompanying you around the campus, Watanabe-san.”

“You... Please call me You, I’ve called you Riko-chan before, so it would only make sense if you call me by my first name too.”

“Alright! Shall we go then, You-chan?”

“Yousoro!” You grinned in response.

That was the memory where she met You the first time. To tell the truth, Riko found the said girl a bit weird. It’s not her behaviour actually, rather somehow the ash-haired girl always act like she knows a lot about the pianist like they had been together for years. For instance, when she accompanying her around the campus, she bought her an egg sandwich when they passed the cafeteria as a token of gratitude for showing her around. And it didn’t stop just there. She took the lead in the tour most of the time as if she had know the campus area quite well.

Riko wanted to ask about it, but she always forget about it everytime she saw You’s radiance smile. It was warm, yet it was intoxicating at the same time.

Another image appeared inside her mind. This time, she saw her teenage self sitting in front of the piano in her school music room. If her memory’s serves her right, half a year had been passed since she met You the first time.

 _‘I remember this one.’_ Riko said to herself grimly seeing the event started unfolding. It started as another normal day for her. However, it didn’t last long when her mother told her that they’ll move to another city soon because of her father’s work. The news had shook her so much that she ran at that time, ignoring her mother’s calls. Half an hour later, she found herself in her school’s music room.

She sat in front of the grand piano at the center of the room, and yet there was no melodious tone coming out of the instrument. Everytime the pianist trying to calm herself by playing a piece, her hands betrayed her and trembling heavily instead.

“I can’t... I can’t do this... Why?! Why something like this happens so fast?! It’s unfair!!!” Riko’s voice cracked as she protested. She just met the one who was able to crack her shell open. She want to have more time with her. Why fate tried toying with her?! It’s too cruel...

“I figured out that you would be here.”

A familiar voice brought Riko’s back from her own thought. “Y-You-chan! What are you doing here?”

You didn’t give her an aswer. Instead, the girl approached where the pianist was sitting before walking towards the windows.

“Your mother asked me whether you came to my place or not...”

“She also told me what happened between you two...” You said calmly while her hand carressed the windows’ glass her gaze was looking far to the sky. The pianist slumped her head hearing You’s response.

“Hey Riko-chan, do you know what makes sky so blue?”

“Why the sudden question, You-chan?!” the pianist retorted. “It’s not the time for some question like that...”

“I know, Riko-chan... please just answer me...”

“Of course I know! It’s because the light from the sun collides with water particles on air that the blue light is scattered to all direction.” You only chuckled when she heard the answer.

“You’re right Riko-chan. But that’s not what I mean...”

“The light that comes from the sun is white, but you will only see blue in the sky since blue is the only light that get scattered...”

“Like those other unseen colors, there should be another way to solve your problem, Riko-chan...”

“B-but how You-chan? There’s no way that my father would be able to stay where he works now. The only choice for me is transfering to another school!”

There’s no other way... even if there’re alternatives, it won’t work...

What happened next was unexpected for Riko. Instead of an aswer, the pianist could feel that the ash-haired girl warmly hugged her from behind. She could feel the You’s soft breath behind her ears.

“You can move to my house. I mostly live alone there most of the time so it won’t be a problem.”

“B-but You-chan-“

“I’ll talk to your parents so they’ll allow you. Stay with me here, please...”

“...”

“I love you, Riko-chan...”

And since then, Riko started living together with You after the ash-haired girl managed to convince her parents so that she didn’t need to transfer to another school. She was so happy as she remembering those bittersweet memory. Even after living together for six years, the ash-haired girl is probably at their home, waiting patiently for her.

The memory of how she started living together with You ends there as everything turns black for the pianist. The impending doom slowly approaching as her body keep plummeting down. But unlike before, there’s no fear inside her anymore as an image of of You’s radiance smile getting clearer in her mind.

_I don’t want to die! I want to live longer with you. I want to grow old together with you... YOU-CHAN!!!_

As the pianist screamed her lover’s name using her remaining power, a flash of white light comes out of nowhere, engulfing Riko’s who’s still falling down rapidly. The light fills the pianist vision with nothing but white. The pain creeping on her body slowly diminished. The burns on her body healed as a warm feeling from the light enters her. That’s when the pianist realizes that instead of falling, it feel like her body is floating in the air.

She slowly open her eyes to figure out what happened, only to see an ash-haired woman she knows for years carrying her in a bridal style. They are smiling at each other when their eyes meet. White and blue garb adorning her body. On her back, a pair of giant grayish wings scretches out, keeping the two floating midair. Riko noticed that several gray feathers are scattered around them while falling slolwy.

“You...chan, you came for me...”

“Yes Riko-chan. You didn’t leave me when I ask you to stay with me back then. I won’t leave you too no matter where you are...”

“What’s with those wings? the first time I met you back then at school, I thought you were like an angel... I didn’t know that you’re actually a real one...” the pianist gigled before staring at You’s beautiful gray wings. You only chuckled hearing the words.

“Heh! I am an ex-angel actually... I was banished from heavens in the past because I choose to abandon my duty as a guardian angel.

“Why?”

“It’s because I fall in love with the human I should watch over...”

“Yes, I’ve fall in love with you, Riko-chan...”

It was then that something clicks in Riko’s mind. The reason why she never saw You’s parents at all when she started living with her. The reason why she seems to know Riko a lot from the very beginning. The ash-haired girl have been watched her over since long before they met.

_Thank you... thank you for always being on my side..._

“Beautiful isn’t it... The sky...” You asked while her baby blue eyes gazing to the vast sky in front of them just like that time back in the music room.

“It is... seeing it now reminds me to something in the past...”

“What is it, Riko-chan?”

“You-chan, what makes the sky so blue?”


End file.
